Drabbles
by Handful of Silence
Summary: In every story of romance, there are a million smaller tales that hide behind every glance and touch. 150 Sulu/Chekov drabbles Requests for longer versions of drabbles are gladly accepted although no promises that they will be written
1. Chapter 1

**#1: Jumper**

Chekov has a habit of borrowing and wearing Sulus' clothes when he sleeps. But the Lieutenant doesn't mind that much because it means the jumper always smells of the Russian and to him that that can never a bad thing

**#2: Jealousy**

Sulu can't hide the glow in his heart when he sees Chekov glaring at the female officer who's trying to put her arms around the helmsman's neck. So when the Russian finally decided enough is enough, and walks over, staking his claim on the other man by kissing him full in the mouth, Sulu decides he really should get Chekov jealous more often.

**#3: Rage**

A burning fire consumes his mind and the only thing that stops Hikaru Sulu from beating the living daylights out of the three burly officers who threatened _his _Russian, is the hand on his shoulder and the blue eyes meeting his, asking him not to.

**#4: Apologies**

Whenever they argue, it's hard to break the silences and say sorry, not because they don't want to but because neither of them can find the right words.

**#5: Flowers**

Ensign Chekov isn't a flowers sort of person, but he resolves to buy them as often as he can just to see the smile on Sulu's face.

**#6: Whisper**

It's only when Pavel Chekov snuggles in close, wrapping his arms around the other man and whispering " I love you" when he thinks only the dark is his witness, that Sulu realises he wouldn't miss this for the world.

**#7: Look**

Commander Spock has always wondered at the ways humans communicate with each other, but it completely baffles him how Ensign Chekov and Lieutenant Sulu can have entire conversations without saying anything

**#8: Death**

James T Kirk has experienced many bad moments while he is Captain of the Enterprise, but none can compare to the look on Chekov's face when he has to tell him Sulu won't be coming back.

**#9: Love**

Bones had never really believed in love, always thought it was for the foolhardy romantics and idiots with time on their hands, but when he sees Sulu watching over Chekov in the med bay and catches the smile on the Russians face, he wonders whether there might be more to it then that.

**#10: Plants**

Sulu knows that Chekov isn't that interested in Botany, but it always touches him that the Russian will always listen, no matter how in-depth he goes into the different varieties of Vortroian vine-sweepers

**#11: Fear**

Chekov hates it when Sulu goes on away missions because although he knows that Sulu will come back, he can't imagine what he'd do if he didn't.

**#12: Change**

Uhura has always been friends with Chekov, speaking to him in his native tongue and sticking up for him when he needs it. She has noticed recently he smiles more then he did and he's more confident and when she sees his face light up in a grin when he catches sight of Sulu, she thinks she knows why

**#13: Ill**

Chekov knows Bones hates it when Sulu gets ill because invariably he always ends up getting kicked out of the med bay for "disturbing the patient"

**#14: Care**

Sulu knows Dr McCoy hates it when the helmsman becomes ill because he can always hear Chekov and the Doctor arguing in the corridor when he refuses to let the Russian in. It doesn't seem to matter what the doctor says because Sulu always seems to wake up to Chekov keeping a tired vigil by his bedside.

**#15: Cold**

Sulu doesn't mind the cold nights anymore because Pavel always slips in beside him, snuggling close and entwining their socking-ed feet, and somehow it isn't cold anymore.

**#16: Tease**

Kirk has learnt never to tease Chekov about his accent when Sulu's around because the angry glare he receives makes it not worth it and he really doesn't want to get on the wrong side of a man who can wield a sword.

**#17: Silence**

Sulu always hates it when they argue because he always ends up saying things he regrets, and the look of hurt in Chekovs' eyes and the cold silence that always follows afterwards makes him feel like he's lost a part of himself

**#18: Stone**

As the infection begins to take over Chekov doesn't seem to breathe. He's cold and still, grey like stone and Sulu's panicking now, pleasing with him to wake up and he doesn't care what he has to promise as long as it makes the Russian better.

**#19: Blue**

If you ask Sulu what his favourite colour is he'll always say blue, but he'll never tell you it's because it's the colour of Chekovs eyes.

**#20: Pride**

Montgomery Scott always notices the tone of pride in Chekovs voice whenever Sulu pops up in their conversations, and he's glad the lads found someone because space can be very lonely if you can't share it with anyone

**#21: Heart**

After a particularly violent contact with a yet-unknown alien race, Chekov lies next to a sleeping Sulu, his head resting against the other mans chest listening to the heartbeat that lets him know he's still alive.

**#22: Acceptance**

They'd never told anybody about their relationship, so Sulu is naturally apprehensive when Uhura comes into Chekov's room to check up on him only to find he's asleep in Sulus' arms. When Uhura smiles and leaves them alone, with no hint of disgust or judgement in her eyes, Sulu finds he doesn't mind who knows, because whatever people say he always wants to be the one holding Chekov when he wakes.

**#23: Calm**

When they first kiss, Chekovs hands are shaking and he's so scared he's going to screw this moment up, but the look of reassurance in Sulu's eyes and the feel of the lieutenants hands steadying his own, tells him he's doing just fine

**#24: Guilt**

When Chekov loses Amanda Greyson, he can't stop thinking he's responsible for her death, but when he cries his guilt into Sulu's shoulder, he's glad the other man is there to tell him it wasn't his fault

**#25: Words**

When Chekov gives Sulu an amber necklace for his birthday to match the colour of his eyes, Sulu can't think of what to say, but when he catches the loving smile on the Ensigns face he realises he doesn't need to say anything.


	2. Chapter 2

**#26: Coffee**

Chekov always has a cup of coffee ready for when Sulu wakes for his shift and even if he's just come off an eighteen-hour shift himself, he still finds time to see the helmsman off with his coffee and a tired kiss.

**#27: Worry**

Lieutenant Sulu could be in danger could be hurt or scared or alone, and it's the only thing Chekov thinks about as he volunteers for the rescue mission.

**#28: Orders**

James T Kirk had never had to reprimand Chekov before, and even when the Russian disobeys a direct order and transports down to the surface of the planet to rescue a kidnapped Sulu, the look of relief on the Ensigns face when he gets Sulu back in his arms, makes the Captain decide he wont bother.

**#29: Crash**

As the wing of the Klingon Warbird is sent spinning directly towards the bridge, Sulu grasps Chekovs hand tight and they cling together on impact, and Sulu prays they both live because he doesn't want to survive if it means living without Chekov

**#30: Illogical**

Spock once told Ensign Chekov that Love was an illogical emotion, but when the Vulcan sees the Ensign and Lieutenant Sulu holding hands under the monitors and laughing quietly at jokes only they understand, he wonders whether that is necessarily a bad thing.

**#31: Regret**

As Sulu plummets to the ground, his parachute broken and the air rushing through his hair, the only thing he regrets is that he never told Chekov that he loved him.

**#32: Bruises**

When Sulu asks Chekov where the bruises on his face and chest came from, Chekov finds himself unable to tell him that it's because the two burly officers sitting near them in the ships bar didn't like the fact he had held hands with another man

**#33: Stories**

Sulu has always loved stories, but he loves them even more when he gets Chekov to read them out to him, because the Three Musketeers never sounded better then with a Russian accent mispronouncing the nouns.

**#34: Home**

The thing that breaks Sulu's heart the most is the fact that when Chekovs father tells the young man to choose between Sulu and his family because he wont suffer the shame of having a son like _him_ in the house, there is hardly a pause before Chekov nods his head sadly and chooses, grasping Sulu's hand hard as they leave.

**#35: Wishes**

When it's time to blow out the candles on the birthday cake Chekov made, Sulu looks at the young man and knows he can't wish for anything because he's already got everything he wanted.

**#36: Eventually**

Uhura loves the fact Chekov is completely in love with Sulu, but every time the helmsman goes on an away mission, the Russian isn't the only one scared of the possibility that he wont come back, because Uhura can't stand the thought of Chekov losing the only thing he wants to live for.

**#37: Injury**

Whenever Chekov is brought into the med-bay, he always tries to downplay his injuries much to Bones's irritation because he doesn't want Sulu to worry.

**#38: Capture**

The four of them are imprisoned but when Chekov gets chosen to be questioned first, it's only Kirk holding him back and the gun at Chekovs head that stops Sulu from trying to kill the aliens with his bare hands. When the Russian looks into his eyes and smiles goofily even though he's terrified, Sulu knows that if they hurt him, there is no force on heaven nor earth that will protect them

**#39: Stranded**

Chekov can feel the poison running through his body and the blood loss is beginning to make him lose focus but he doesn't think about this as he carries an unconscious Sulu because there is no way he is even going to consider leaving him behind.

**#40: Fight**

"Come on kid" the defibrillator charges up and McCoy shocks Chekov's battered chest again, willing the lad to jolt back to life

"He's not coming back Doctor…" The Nurse next to him whispers softly, but he cuts her off growling back

"He will"

He can't lose him, this is Chekov, the ships' goofy kid genius, who may know the five laws of state but doesn't know how to talk to people his own age. Jesus, he went to the lads eighteenth birthday party a couple of days ago, but the Russian looks so much younger lying immobile on a med-bay table. He has to come back, has to make it because McCoy knows that if he doesn't, Sulu will never forgive him


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. Here are some more drabbles, just for you._

**#41: Winter**

Chekov doesn't mind when the heating breaks in the Enterprise and the ship suddenly feels like an icebox, having lived much of his life in Russia where it is always cold, but whenever the temperature drops he always sneaks into Sulus bed because the helmsman is too proud to admit that he's freezing, and although he constantly complains that the Russian takes all of the covers, Chekov knows it's all just an act.

**#42: Blankets**

Sulu likes when the heating breaks, because it means Chekov seems to set up camp permanently in his quarters- although he doesn't mind Chekov there though, because he gets fall asleep with the young man in his arms.

**#43: Negative**

Messing about with an alien fertility drug is never advisable, especially when someone slips one in Chekov's coffee for a joke, but when the Russian gets the pregnancy test back negative, he doesn't quite know how to feel and neither does Sulu.

**#44: Safe**

It doesn't matter that they're both dead on their feet with worry, it doesn't matter that Chekov is covered with dirt and blood and God knows what else, all that matters is that Sulu has the Russian back safe in his arms.

**#45: Proposition**

The letter is in his pocket, an offer to become Lieutenant Commander on the USS Navaho, and Sulu doesn't know what to do with it. But when he catches sight of Chekov smiling at him as he discusses quantum physics with Scotty, he knows he can't accept because he doesn't want to go anywhere if he has to be there without Chekov.

**#46: Choices**

Chekov could have lived any life. He could have stayed at home, eventually would have married a local girl, worked in his fathers shop and maybe even had some kids, staying in the same place and the same job until he died. But of all the lives he could have had, being aboard the Enterprise with Hikaru Sulu was the only life he wanted

**#47: Sober**

Chekov may have been able at drink most of the Enterprise bridge crew under the table, even Kirk when the occasion has arisen, but the Ensign still gets drunk and it usually falls to Sulu to put him to bed. Sulu never minds, because he gets to listen to Chekov muttering loving phrases about him in a mix of Russian and English while he sleeps.

**#48: Language**

Whenever Chekov gets angry he reverts back to Russian and Sulu always wishes he could understand what Chekov is saying so he can fix whatever's wrong.

**#49: Lift**

Sulu learns the hard way that trying to grab a quick snog in the turbo lift isn't always a good idea, especially when he forgets to click the stop button and the majority of the Bridge gets to see the lieutenant lip locked with Pavel Chekov

**#50: Honesty**

The first time Sulu tells Chekov he loves him, it surprises him to know he'd never meant anything more in his life.

**#51: Lonely**

Uhura knows Chekov has never liked being alone so whenever both Sulu and Spock are away on a long away mission, she's never surprised to see an embarrassed pyjama-ed Chekov at her door, telling her nervously he can't sleep, because she knows she can't either.

**#52: Smile**

Whenever Chekov smiles at Sulu, Sulu always finds it so hard not just to grab hold of the young man and push their lips together and Chekov unwittingly finds this out when Sulu gives in and kisses the young man passionately while they're walking down to lunch. Sulu's noticed that Chekov smiles at him a lot more after that.

**#53: Broken**

No matter how much the Captain promises Sulu that Chekov will be OK, when Sulu sees the Russians broken body on the med-bay table, the panicked orders from Bones barely muted by the glass, he can't force himself to believe Kirk until he sees Chekov jolt back to life with a cry

**#54: Scared**

Sulu hadn't been happy when Chekov had been temporarily moved to the USS Jefferson to help with the navigation set up, but when they hear over the comms that the Jefferson has been attacked by renegade Romulans, Sulu doesn't think he's ever been so scared in his life

**#55: Poker**

Sulu applauded Scotty for suggesting they played strip poker because even though they'd played in the ships storage and they'd all ended up with violent colds, Sulu'd got to see Chekov wearing only shorts and socks, and in his opinion it had been completely worth it.

**#56: Cute**

Uhura had always thought Sulu and Chekov were cute together, but that opinion was completely verified when she walked in on them asleep in each other's arms

**#57: Happiness**

Chekov had always been told that being in love was the best thing that could happen, and as he and Sulu rested in each other's arms, he knew he was inclined to agree.

**#58: Empathy**

Sulu doesn't know how Chekov does it, but whenever he gets angry or upset the Russian's always there to grasp his hand and ask him if he's OK.

**#59: Weary**

There are many miles to go before Chekov is even going to be in contact range with the Enterprise and he's so tired, his feet tripping over themselves and his eyes closing of their own accord, but he keeps going because he needs to get back to the ship so he can tell Sulu he loves him.

**#60: Box**

A box with a ring inside it sits in Sulus pocket for months without the helmsman acting upon it, but its only when they both nearly die when he realises there isn't anything stopping him.

**#61: Competition**

Chekov has always been a bit insecure about his relationship with Sulu and sometimes he can't understand why the helmsman would choose him over anyone else, but it always makes the Russian smile when he remembers that although Sulu could have anybody, it's always Chekov he comes home to at the end of the day.

**#62: Jokes**

Scotty always finds it vaguely baffling after both Sulu and Chekov start giggling after exchanging a look and it always feels to the Scotsman that he's missing out on something.

**#63: Music**

Not many people know that Chekov plays the violin, and even fewer have actually heard him play, but since Sulu told him that he liked his playing, Chekov has taken it upon himself to play as often as he can, just to see the grin on Hikaru's face.

**#64: Impulse**

When Chekov decides to tell Sulu that he loves him, it is quite a spontaneous decision. The helmsman is standing near him asking him if he's OK and the feeling of Sulu so near is driving him mad, until finally he just pushes his lips against the other mans, not thinking bout the consequences or about how there is little chance that the helmsman feels the same way, just savouring this moment and trying to kid himself that this could be forever

**#65: Shock**

Sulu is more then shocked when Chekov suddenly kisses him but he knows he doesn't want it to end. So when Chekov suddenly pulls away, fear and panic on his face, apologises on his lips and convinced that Sulu is going to hate him, he just pulls the Russian back into another violent kiss, silencing Chekovs fears and making his own feelings clear at the same time


	4. Chapter 4

**#66: Dreams**

For weeks now, Chekov has had nightmares, every night without fail and it's always the same dream. Sulu's getting stabbed, suddenly, with no warning and he's dying and Chekov can't do anything because he was too late to stop the knife. He tries to tell himself it's only a dream but he knows he's lying to himself and he begs Sulu not to accompany him on the away mission down to the planets surface.

He knows this is it but Sulu refuses to be scared by a dream and can't understand the terrified look in the Russians eyes at the thought of losing him. They end up having their first real fight, and when Sulu storms out angrily, Chekov doesn't know whether to drag him back or burst into tears, but he does know he has to do something because saving Sulu is all that matters to him.

All Chekov's thinking about on the planet surface is what he knows is going to happen. He isn't speaking to Sulu, not because he's still mad but because he's waiting for the moment he has to avoid, has to change. When he hears the whooshing sound, he knows it's time, understanding the consequences of changing this because he's been thinking about that too, but not caring as he pushes Sulu out of the way of the knife aimed at the other mans heart, not thinking about the pain he feels as the it penetrates his own heart because he knows this means Sulu's safe

**#67: Frightening**

The violence and danger on Sulu's face is clear to see. Chekov is somewhere on this ship, imprisoned, hurt or maybe even dead and the menace in his voice as he points his phaser at the alien that took the Russian is barely disguising his fear that Chekov isn't alive. But the look on Sulus face is terrifying and Scotty doesn't think he's ever been as scared of the helmsman as he is now.

"Tell me where he is or I swear to God I'll make you" Sulu growls, and there is no doubt in Scotty's mind that Sulu is far from joking.

**#68: Delirious**

Chekov breathes in deeply, gasping as the broken shards of two of his ribs puncture further into his lungs, and he knows that if the darkness doesn't take him soon, he'll end up drowning in his own blood. He wonders if the Enterprise has picked up his distress signal yet and wonders, quite realistically whether he'll still be alive by the time they do. He's scared now, but he feels a hand on his and looks up to see Sulu kneeling next to him, his eyes soft and sad, even though he's smiling

"Come on, Pasha" he whispers, pulling Chekov up onto his lap, gently so he doesn't hurt him. Chekov wonders if he's dreaming as Sulu cradles him softly, holding him close and shielding him from the horrors of the world.

"I've missed you" He croaks, the words so hard to say, " I've missed you so much"

"I know" Sulu smiles back, brown orbs lighting up with genuine affection " I've missed you too"

"You shouldn't be here" Chekov breathes, worried about admitting this in case it breaks the spell and Sulu fades away. Desperate tears well up in his eyes, but whether it's from fear, pain or relief he doesn't know

"I know, Pavel" Sulu whispers back, holding him closer " But I am"

"You're dead Hikaru" Chekov pauses, catching his breath back " Am I?"

Sulu laughs quietly " No. Not yet, if I can help it"

"But I want to stay with you" Chekovs voice is filled with anguish even though he's speaking in barely a whisper. The thought of Sulu not staying with him is too hard to take in.

"I know, Pasha, and one day I'll come and get you and we'll have forever to spend with each other. But not today"

Chekov pouts with a smile, knowing there is nothing either of them can do about this, but then gasps out aloud as the pain reaches new heights and he grips Sulus hand, feeling it solid beneath his fingers and wanting so much to let get.

"Hold on" Sulu mutters, and it seems to be hurting him to watch Chekov suffer "They're coming, hold on"

"I. Am. Trying " Chekov grits his teeth, forcing the words out

"You can't manage five minutes on your own without me" Sulu jokes and Chekov laughs painfully, even though it's been almost eight months since Sulus died and he's managed pretty well. He's been awful actually but he isn't going to admit that to Sulu. It isn't important, not now when he has so many other things he needs to say and only four words that can sum up what he's feeling inside him.

"I love you, Hikaru," he mutters thickly, meaning every word of it

"I love you too, Pavel. I'll always love you"

He can hear McCoy shouting his name in the distance and he knows it's time for Sulu to leave. The former helmsman smiles again, the smile reaching right up to his eyes, and he leans down to press his lips against Chekovs. The Russian closes his eyes, holding onto the moment, and everything seems OK and even when he opens his eyes, and Sulu's gone, Bone's standing over him trying to get him to respond, he can still taste Sulu on his tongue, as his lips mouth the words

"See you soon, Hikaru"

**#69: Oblivious**

Bones knows it isn't his business to comment, he's a doctor not a professional busybody, but when he sees the way Sulu and Chekov are looking at each other, he wonders how nobodies noticed something so amazingly obvious.

**#70: Dancing**

"You know, the Russians inwented dancing"

It's said as a joke as they slow dance together, but as this moment as Sulu holds Chekov close in his arms, their bodies moving gracefully around each other, Sulu wouldn't be surprised if it was true.

**#71: Realisation**

Sulu finally knows Chekov's the one he wants to spend the rest of his life with when he realises the young man is the last one he wants to see at night and the first person he wants to see when he wakes up in the morning

**#72: Cry**

When Chekov cries, Sulu's always there to hold him tight, rocking him gently and he doesn't need to ask what's wrong because it isn't necessary. It doesn't matter if Sulu's dead on his feet, frightened or if he's just come off an 18-hour shift, because he'll always be here for Chekov when he needs him.

**#73: Friendship**

They'd met at the Starfleet academy, sitting next to each other in seminars, copying notes and swapping essay points. Sulu had started teaching Chekov how to fence after he'd thrashed the Russian in a "friendly" game and they'd started running together even though it was clear that in a race, Chekov would leave him far behind before he's even got to twenty metres. When people spoke about them, it always seem to be with them as a pair, and they'd discussed everything with each other, stories that Sulu had read, Chekov's theories, tales of each others childhood. All the time there had been this feeling that this was something more then friendship, even if neither of them had acted on it until sometime later.

**#74: Moments**

They have their honeymoon on Casselian 6 and to Sulu this will always be his favourite place. When he looks about at the purple sky and crimson sand he doesn't think it can get any better, but then he remembers that Chekov's with him, and that they're together and it does.

**#75: Torture**

The worst thing to Chekov isn't the pain. It isn't when they force him to his knees; his hands bound then hit him till he loses consciousness. It isn't when they drag knives across his skin to see how loud they can make him scream or when they tell him that no-ones coming to save him and he knows they're right. The worst thing is when Chekov sees the horrified agony in Sulu's eyes as they force him to watch and to him, it's almost unbearable.

**#76: Time**

It sounds girly when Sulu thinks about it, but he feels that the day hasn't been worth it if he hasn't spent it with Chekov

**#77: Scatter**

Love scares Sulu. He's always been a rational person, someone who weighs things up before making a move, but since he feel in love with Pavel Chekov it's like someone's taken his heart and scattered his thoughts. Everything's changed and Sulu wouldn't want it any other way.

**#78: Say**

"I wish I'd never met you"

As soon as Sulu says it, he regrets it. He was angry, he wasn't thinking straight, he tries to say, building up excuses in his head, but all he really wants to say is sorry and looking at the hurt on Chekov's face and the pain in his big blue eyes, Sulu'd give anything to take it back.

**#79: Mountain**

It has taken the best part of a day to climb the mountain, and he knows he's complained jokingly about one thing or another for the majority of the journey, but as Chekov stands at the top, his hand in Sulus, as they both look at the setting sun and the rosy pink and zinging orange of the sky, he doesn't think he's ever felt so alive

**#80: Understand**

Chekov doesn't quite know how he manages to display everything he feels about the other man in just three small words like "I love you", but Sulu seems to understand all the same


	5. Chapter 5

**#81: Rules**

Sulu knows there are rules when it comes to relationships between Starfleet officers, especially those of different rank, but as Sulu presses his lips against a sleeping Chekov's forehead he knows this is one rule he's prepared to break.

**#82: Relief**

Sulu is so relieved that Chekov's back in his arms and he doesn't need to say anything, doesn't need to say 'I missed you' or ' I love you' as he pulls the Russian into a searing kiss because the look in his eyes betray everything.

**#83: Secret**

The fact that Lieutenant Sulu and Ensign Chekov were in love with each other was one of the worst kept secrets on the Enterprise, so much so that no-one was really surprised when the two of them finally got round to admitting it.

**#84: Warning**

Chekov's mostly out of it on painkillers, so he doesn't notice the smirk on McCoys face when he forbids Chekov from doing any "strenuous exercise" or how the comment seems to be directed at Sulu.

**#85: Missing**

Hikaru Sulu has been missing for nearly two months. In that time, Chekov has barely eaten, made himself sick with worry and when he rarely sleeps it's not long before he wakes up sobbing from nightmares, biting his tongue to stop himself from screaming. Sulus absence has hit everyone hard but to Bones, the worst thing about this is that he cares about the Russian for all the kids' idiosyncrasies and no matter how much he threatens, pleads and shouts, Chekov is still slowly killing himself before the Doctors very eyes and there isn't a damn thing Bones can do about it.

**#86: Hobbies**

If there is anything Sulu likes doing more then Botany or fencing, it's spending time with Chekov or running his fingers through the Russians thick blonde locks when he sleeps

**#87: Age**

It's Pavel Chekovs eighteenth birthday party and as Scotty looks over at him and Sulu, he doesn't know who's happier that the lad's no longer a minor, Sulu or Chekov because now they don't have to hide being in love.

**#88: Premonition**

Spock and Sulu are talking when Sulu suddenly pales, staring into space with a devastated look on his face and his eyes wide and scared. He mutters a quick apology and runs off, but the Vulcan knows something's wrong and follows him, not only because he's concerned about the helmsman, but also because he wants to know what could make the stoic quiet Lieutenant so frightened.

Sulu sprints to the transporter room, but it doesn't matter how fast he runs because when he gets there, Spock a few seconds behind, Chekov is lying immobile on the transporter pad with Bones kneeling over him, stark red blood on the doctors hands from the stab wound through Chekov's heart, trying revive the Russian even though everybody knows it's just too late.

Spock doesn't ask how Sulu knew and as he sees the grief stricken look on the helmsman's face, and hears the rattling sobs as Kirk holds him back, trying to turn him away from the sight, Spock knows it wont change anything now.

**#89: Somewhere **

Sulu doesn't know how it happened but somewhere between the jokes and banter, between the late night talks and bets on how often Spock would contradict Kirk during their shift, he's managed to fall in love with Pavel Chekov.

**#90: Certain**

"Are you sure about this?" Sulu asks Chekov nervously, breaking off their heated kiss for a moment. He wants this so badly, but neither of them has done anything like this before, lest of all with someone of the same sex and Sulu doesn't want to hurt Chekov or drive him away. Chekov smiles at him and kisses the lieutenant again, making his answer to Sulus' question perfectly clear.


	6. Chapter 6

**#91: Disease**

A glass wall separates them and more then anything Sulu wants to reach through it and hold Chekov close, but he can't even touch the Russian as Chekov smiles weakly with cracked dry lips, pushing his hand up to the glass as though reaching out, his skin a sheen of fever. It's so hard for Sulu to remember that no-one can go near Chekov until the radiation that has flooded the compartment can reach normal levels and so the fact that Sulu has to watch as Chekov suffers alone is almost enough to break his heart.

**#92: Running**

He's never ran this fast for so long before, and his lungs are hurting, ribs aching as his feet pound the ground, but Chekov keeps on running to where Sulus distress signal came from, and he knows no matter how much he has run before, there has never been so much at stake until now.

**#93: Argue**

Sulu doesn't want to hurt Chekov, doesn't want to attach himself to someone so breakable because he couldn't bear ever having to watch as Chekov dies. He's scared of how the Russian makes him feel, and how others would react if they found out- but when he tells Chekov this, the young man simply says that he'll give up anything so he can be with Sulu and the helmsman can't find the words to argue when Chekov wont stop making sense, and underneath his fear he knows that he can't run away from the only thing that'll ever matter to him.

**#94: Tell**

It takes Sulu months to pluck up the courage to tell Chekov exactly how he feels, but when he finally manages to talk to the Russian about it, the only thing he can think of is how beautiful Pavel looks when he's smiling and although these aren't the most perfect words he could have said, he knows that they mean just as much to Chekov

**#95: Proof**

At this moment, it doesn't matter about the world outside, about the reprimand he knows he'll get for disobeying direct orders, because all Sulu wants to do is hold Chekov in his arms, the feeling of the Pavels' head against his neck letting Sulu know that the Russian's safe again and that he wont fade away if Sulu lets go.

**#96: Nervous**

He's never met Sulus parents before, so doesn't know how they're going to react to their son turning up at the door with another man in tow, and it's all Chekov can do not to make his excuses and run. But he knows this is important to Sulu and that's what matters as he grips the helmsman's hand tightly, promising that whatever happens next he'll be there.

**#97: Films**

Sulu had never been to an old-fashioned film showing in the Enterprise rec room until he started going out with Chekov. Now, they go at the end of every week and it's become a sort of ritual. To Sulu, all the films seem better when Chekovs there, no matter how bad they are and he doesn't think he's ever understood the romances till now, as he sits next to the Russian, their hands joined and Chekov smiling as Sulu tries to steal his popcorn.

**#98: Furious**

Sulu is so anger that Chekov would put himself in danger to protect him but on the inside he knows that however much he hates it, he can't blame him because he knows he'd do exactly the same.

**#99: Child**

Everyone assumes that since Chekov is the shortest, the youngest and speaks with an accent, this means that he is less capable of doing his job. People talk down to him, explaining things every slowly when he understands perfectly what they're saying and wishes they'd just shut up and let him get on. This is why he likes spending time with Sulu. The helmsman doesn't talk down to him, treats him like an equal and sticks up for Chekov when others assume that since he's foreign he can't understand if they talk about him in English. Sulu has never made him feel small or useless and it's this that gives Chekov the confidence to prove himself and helps him feel like he belongs.

**#100: Dinner**

Sulu would love to take Chekov out to dinner one evening, with candles and music, just the two of them away from the hustle and bustle of the Enterprise, but they're on a starship, so the best he can get is a replicator meal for two eaten in Sulus quarters, but neither of them really seem to mind because they still get to spend time together and that seems more important to Chekov then a fancy dinner with candles.

**#101: Prejudice**

Jim Kirk is not a tolerant man at most times but it hard to describe his fury when he sees Chekov bloody and beaten near unconsciousness, with Sulu faring little better simply because they were holding hands in the wrong district of Terralian Alpha

**#102: Effect**

Sulu doesn't know how merely Chekov smiling is enough to make his heart race, but he is glad he can use the excuse of the faulty air-con to explain why he goes so red when he accidentally barges into the Ensigns room and catches him topless.

**#103: Belong**

Chekov tries to kid himself it isn't love, that sooner or later Sulu will grow tired of him, or they'll grow apart, but he can't find any other reason to explain the heartbreak he feels when he sees Sulu and a female yeoman drunkenly kissing, or explain the feeling of being wanted when Sulu pushes her away, telling her he already has someone he wants to spend his nights with

**#104: Birth**

Chekov is so tired and all he wants to do is sleep, but as he holds the small child in his arms, Sulu smiling next to him, he knows that all the sleepless nights, morning sickness and bizarre cravings have been worth it because he can see the small eyes staring back into his own are the same colour as Sulus.

**#105: Tentative**

It doesn't matter to Sulu that he was possessed by a malevolent alien, or how everyone knows that it wasn't his fault or he wasn't in control. What matters is the bruises that cover Chekov when the alien made Sulu hit him again and again, the look of fear in Chekovs eyes and the fact that even when Chekov pleaded, Sulu didn't stop, he couldn't break the control over him and make it stop, and the disgust the helmsman feels at himself for allowing it to happen fills his entire body until it's nearly consuming him

He feels a hand at is side and he flinches, scared he'll hurt someone again, but it's Chekov, his eyes open with no look of hate or fear. It's just forgiveness and understanding and Sulu wants so badly to break down and cry at the look of trust in the Russians eyes, a small whisper he can hear as though Chekov had shouted, saying that it's ok, and they can get through this.

Slowly he threads his fingers through Chekov's, and squeezes lightly and when the ensign squeezes back, it gives him more absolution then words ever could.


	7. Chapter 7

**#106: Sorry**

"Where's Chekov?" is the first thing Sulu asks as he awakes from his unconsciousness. His mind is fuzzy and he can remember Chekov shouting for him to get out as the fire rages round both of them, the Russian trying to pull the semi-conscious helmsman out, away from the smoke and the biting flames, and he can remember the silent tears running down Chekovs' face before the acrid smoke causes Sulu to completely blackout

"Captain, where Pavel?"

He looks around at the ashen grey faces of McCoy and Kirk and he already knows the answer, even if he doesn't want to even consider it as a possibility.

"I'm sorry, Sulu" And it's the finality of Bones's words that cause tears to pour from Sulu's eyes, a blackness opening up in his heart because he knows Chekov is gone and at the moment it feels like it's the end of the world.

**#107: Perfect**

Chekov knows he isn't perfect but it makes him happy all the same that Sulu will always love him just the way he is.

**#108: Checkup**

The first time Chekov had to go to Doctor McCoy for a Check-up, it was fair to say he was a little bit nervous, if not downright terrified. It wasn't that he didn't like the Doctor, if anything he found his gruff honesty reassuring, but he'd never been comfortable with clinical wards and hospitals ever since he'd been admitted when he was five with a broken leg and a fractured collarbone, when he'd tried to climb the large tree in his back garden in a childish attempt to "touch the stars". He asks Sulu, quite casually whether he'll come with him to see Bones, but the helmsman can see the worry in the Russians eyes and his relief when Sulu says he'll come.

To this day Bones had never seen either Chekov or Sulu come to the med-bay for a check-up without the other one in tow.

**#109: Promise**

Kirk thinks the shots have all missed them and now the enemy has been defeated, he looks around to check everyone's OK. He sees Chekov standing, dazed and unfocused, but it isn't until he sees the red stain creeping across the yellow of the ensigns uniform that he realises the Russians been hit. He swears loudly, shouting Chekovs name and catching the kid as he collapses.

"Shit. Stay with me, Chekov" He curses "Bones!" he shouts into his comm. "Get down here now. Chekov's been hit"

He hears Bones swear loudly at the other end but his attention is diverted as Chekov whimpers with pain in an effort to try and speak

"Keptin?" he manages to breathe out " Keptin, I…"

"Save your breath, Pavel" Kirk manages to smile out, trying not to focus on the fact there is just so much blood

"Nyet" Chekov growls " Keptin I need you to tell…" he hisses in pain and Kirk can see that even speaking is taking him so much effort " I need you to …to tell Hikaru that…" he forces himself to push the words out from between gritted teeth as though it's the most important thing in the world "tell Hikaru… that I love him, da? _Pozhalujsta…_Please"

Kirk can see the pleading in his pain filled eyes, and knows that this is so important to Chekov

"OK, Pavel. I'll tell him."

"Promise?"

Kirk smiles, sadly, praying too any God out there that Bones can get here soon, because otherwise Chekov isn't going to make it "I promise"

"_Spasiba_" is the only word Kirk hears, as Bones arrives and Chekov drifts into unconsciousness.

**#110: Achievement**

"Well done, Sulu" Kirks smiles at the former helmsman, raising a glass in celebration "Captain of your own Starship. You deserve it"

"And about time too" McCoy grumbles "Been waiting years for you to be carted off this ship. Maybe now I'll get some peace" It's a joke and they all know that it's the closest Bones can get to a farewell, because they know the Doctor hates goodbyes.

Sulu smiles back but looks out into the distance from his position nearer the window almost sadly and both Kirk and Bones know what he's thinking.

"He'd be happy for you, you know" Kirk says and Sulu smiles, feeling warm arms wrapping around his shoulders, for a moment before letting go

"_I'm so proud of you, Hikaru_" Sulu turns to see Chekov next to him, directly in front of Kirk, grinning madly, with big blue eyes shining- with no glimpse of begrudge-ment. And this just makes Sulu smile even more, even though neither Kirk nor Bones can see what he's smiling at. "_You show them what you've got_"

"I know," he says in response to Kirks comment, watching Chekov as he grins again, before fading out into nothing "I know"

_**NB: Spasiba= thank you.**_

_Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and requested. My first requested piece; Broken, is up for people to have a look at if they want. This is dedicated to __American Gypsy__, who requested the fic and also to __accio yelchin__ and __sarajm__, who both requested a fic along the hurt/comfort line. Hope this is OK, guys._


	8. Chapter 8

**#111: Lies**

Chekov had looked at the read-outs and he knows that to enter the engineering section after the recent hit that the Enterprise has received is as close to suicide as possible, but he knows that if he can turn the warp reactor off, he can save everyone on this ship. He can save Sulu.

He looks over at the helmsman, who's helping him drag a piece of what used to be a wall, off the legs of a terrified Yeoman. There's commotion all around, and Chekov knows no one will notice if he disappears. He has to stop this.

He looks at the Yeoman who Sulu has propped onto their one undamaged leg.

"Can you manage?" he has to shout at Sulu as another shot hits the ship and Chekov knows that if he doesn't hurry they'll all be dead.

Sulu nods back before frowning "Where are you going?"

"I've just got to do something" Chekov can barely look Sulu in the eyes, knowing what he's about to do, afraid the look on his face will betray the heartbreak he's feeling "I'll be back. I promise"

The words slip out of his mouth like poison, but this seems to sate Sulu's questions temporarily. Chekov darts forward, pushing his lips up against the helmsman, trying to say goodbye in the only way he can

"I love you" he whispers, before moving off in the direction of engineering, tears streaming down his face as he looks back, catching sight of Sulu for what he knows will be the last time. "I'm sorry"

**#112: Sense**

Chekov has always loved equations because they are logical. They make sense and there's always an answer at the end. It's the same with physics. There is always a reason why something happens and it is this knowledge that makes Chekov feel somehow safer. It's only when he joins the Enterprise and meets Hikaru Sulu that he realises that there are some things like love that are never going to play by the rules no matter how much he tries.

**#113:Yearning**

They're both older and hopefully a little wiser, with nearly ten years of serving on the Enterprise under their belts, but Sulu still feels the same way for Pavel Chekov as he did when they first got together and as he lies next to the sleeping Russian, he doubts very much that this feeling will ever change

**#114: Regression**

They may have been temporarily regressed to childhood, and as Bones has been repeated complaining to Kirk, he's running a medical bay, not a crèche, but as the doctor catches sight of Sulu and Chekov curled up protectively next to the other, sleeping softly, he smiles gruffly and knows that some things are never going to change

**#115: Token**

A fire is raging in the navigators quarters and that in itself almost gives Bones a heart attack, never mind when Chekov runs back in for a bloody necklace, the smoke inhalation nearly killing him before the doctor and the captain manage to drag him out. Bones spends at least five solid minutes yelling at the kid for his reckless stupidity but he can't help understanding why Chekov went back, because he knows that that necklace- an engagement ring- identical to the ring Chekov wears on his finger- threaded through a chain – is the only thing apart from memories that the Russian has of the late Hikaru Sulu

**#116: Flu**

Sulu doesn't know how Chekov does it, but the ensign still manages to look adorable even when ill, his nose red and blocked and his eyes watery from sneezing.

**#117:Alternative**

It is quite sudden to Sulu when he accidentally manages to blow up an alien artefact that transports him for a few minutes to another quantum reality, where he's dead and the crew of the Enterprise are fugitives in a galaxy controlled by the Klingons. He literally runs right into Chekov; a different Chekov, with darker hair, a scar across one cheek and his eyes dark and dead. If there is one thing that Sulu learns in the few minutes that he's there is that he'll never allow Chekov to watch him die, simply because of the heartbreaking look of despair and hardened emptiness in the other Chekov's eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

**#118: Wrong**

Everyone knows that a part of Chekov died when Sulu did. Since the day when they brought the lieutenants body back from the planet surface, he hasn't been the same. He hasn't laughed or smiled properly, doesn't grin in his own manic way nor do his eyes light up like they once used to at the prospect of a new puzzle. Although everyone gradually gets over Sulu's death, it's hard to believe that Chekov ever will.

**#119: Crush**

Uhura is the first one Chekov tells about Sulu. She remembers the navigator being extremely agitated, wringing his hands and swearing under his breath in Russian before she can calm him down, forcing him to sit down on a chair in her quarters and take it slowly from the top. The ensign pauses nervously, attempting to start several times before suddenly blurting out " I think I'm in love with Sulu"

She tells Chekov that it's probably just a crush, nothing to worry about. He's young and hormonal and it'll just pass. However as time goes by, it becomes apparent to Uhura that this has always been more then just a childish crush, as she sees Chekov and Sulu smiling at each other from their stations.

**#120: Constant**

It's dangerous living aboard a starship, but amid the madness that is interstellar exploration, Chekov and Sulu know that the one constant they'll always have is that have each other

**#121: Stars**

Chekov has always loved looking at the stars, even as a child living in Leningrad lying on his back and watching the white sparks of stars moving across the heavens. But he only realises now, as he lies in Sulu's arms that it's so much better looking at them now, because he finally has someone to share them with.

**#122: Control**

Control is a very important thing to Vulcan's, and Spock notices that Chekov and Sulu seem to possess very little of it, especially when it comes to off-duty intimacy. However this does not seem to trouble them at all and Spock wonders whether emotional control puts him at a loss when it comes to being in love.

**#123: Power**

It's not good when some very angry aliens capture both Sulu and Chekov, because Sulu knows that if they threaten the Russian, he'll end up doing whatever they want in order to keep him safe

**#124: Pillow**

Chekov loves it when Sulu sleeps next to him, because he ends up using the older mans chest as a pillow, just so he can fall asleep listening to the sound of his heartbeat

**#125: Laugh**

"It's not funny"

"Eweryone seems to zink so"

"You aren't helping, Pasha"

"Vhat? Zhey do. I can't understand why a sword-vielding, interstellar officer like you vould be afraid of a common house spider"

"How did it get on the bridge anyway? We're in space!"

"Maybe, is super-human alien space spider"?

"Pav, can you just drop it? Please?"

"OK. I vill not tease you"

"Thank-y…"

"Much"

**#126: Nightmare**

Sulu is jolted from his sleep by Chekov sitting bolt upright next to him, his eyes wide and frightened, and his entire body trembling. And although Sulu is so so tired and could easily pretend to be still asleep, he sits up and wraps his arms around the young man, whispering comforting words to the Russian until Chekov begins to un-tense and stop trembling so violently

"I'm sorry," Chekov whispers hoarsely. Sulu shushes him, carding his fingers gently through the Russians thick locks. Sleep is on hold for now, for as long as Chekov needs him

"Do you want to talk about it?"

**#127: Gun**

It might be just Sulu, but there was something incredibly sexy about Chekov bursting into the enemy camp where Sulu is being held, and demanding the helmsman's release with a gun steady in his hand. And Sulu thinks that if the upside to getting kidnapped is being able to see Chekov all dirty and in-control, then maybe he should get himself in danger more often

**#128: Chase**

It doesn't matter what monster or alien horde is chasing them, doesn't matter if the world is collapsing around him, Chekov will always go o grab Sulus hand as they run because he isn't going anywhere if the helmsman isn't coming with him.

**#129: Question**

"So, are you seeing anyone?" It comes out as an innocent question, part of a chat between two friends, but as soon as Sulu says it, he finds himself hoping that Chekov will say no.

**#130: Patriotism**

"On scale of one to ten? Russia is ten" Chekov grins, a joking look in his eye as he praises the Motherland and Sulu can't help but ask the question

"So where do I fit in on the scale?" Chekov looks at him as though this is obvious, leaning in and pressing a kiss to Sulu's cheek

"At the very top"

"Higher then Russia?" Sulu grins and Chekov smiles back, moving his from Sulu's cheek to his lips.

"Every time, Hikaru"

**#131: Speed**

When the away team get Sulu's distress signal and rush to his coordinates, McCoy doesn't know whether he should be irritated or resigned when he sees that Chekov got there first, probably breaking all land speed records in his hurry

**#132: Future**

Sulu knows that one day they'll end up leaving Starfleet. He and Chekov could buy a house, get jobs teaching the next generation of Starfleet officers. They could raise a child (with the help of alien tech; Sulu doubts that either of them will get pregnant if they leave it to mother nature), or they could go off exploring distant planets far safer then the ones they usually end up landing on while with the Enterprise. But at the moment, Sulu's quite happy being with Chekov, and he knows whatever the future holds, he'll be OK as long as he has the Russian with him.

**#133: Relations**

Chekov has never met Sulu's extended family, his mother, father and innumerable aunts, uncles and family friends, and it's vaguely surprising that he finds, after all his worries and misconceptions, he's only been there two hours and already he feels like it's home.

**#134: Family**

Sulu knows that Chekov doesn't really have a family; his mother having died and his father being estranged, but the helmsman is more then happy to share his family with the Russian and he knows how much it means to Chekov when Sulu's mother insists the young man calls her 'Mama'.

**#135: Revenge**

Chekov has never been a violent person, but as he looks into the eyes of the man who killed Sulu and is now going to kill him, and catches sight of the knife lying inches from his feet, the Russian knows that he's capable of anything now.


	10. Chapter 10

**#136:Devotion**

Chekov knows that Sulu loves him, because despite the hormonal mood swings that comes with being pregnant (even as the result of dubious alien technology), the tears, abnormal cravings and the days where the Russian just ends up snapping at everyone around him, Sulu still brings him bunches of flowers from his botany collection and calls him beautiful, even though Chekov knows he resembles a beached whale.

**#137: Effort**

Uhura knows that this is something more then a fleeting relationship when Sulu walks up to her after his shift and asks her to help teach him Russian so he can surprise Chekov for his birthday

**#138: Present**

When Chekov buys Sulu a rare Japanese Bonsai adorned with tinsel for Christmas, Sulu is more touched by the fact that the Russian took time and cared enough to spend ages sourcing the right plant, even though Sulu was sure that when he was telling Chekov about how he'd love a Bonsai, the Russian wasn't even listening

**#139: Clothes**

If Sulu hadn't seen Chekov naked, he would have sworn there was nothing sexier then Chekov in his dress uniform, which does make it hard to keep his mind of professional things when they are both attending a diplomatic meeting together.

**#140: Honour**

Spock may be better at hiding his emotions then most, but he still can't help feeling honoured when Chekov and Sulu name him and Uhura godparents to Demora.

**#141: Religion**

Sulu hadn't mocked or laughed at Chekov when he found out he was Jewish, even though religion seems quite outdated by the 23rd century, but the helmsman can't miss the look of gratitude in the Russian's eyes when Sulu offers to celebrate Passover with him

**#142: Bar**

When a drunken Andoran punches Chekov in a bar, Sulu is the first one to leap to his defence, and it takes all of Kirk's authorative skills to stop the helmsman from breaking the guys nose.

**#143: Wonder**

Sulu often wonders what Chekov sees in him and wonders why the Russian chose him to love, but when he asks about it, the young man simply smiles and tells him to stop thinking so hard

**#144: Hair**

In all the years Chekov is on the Enterprise, he never cuts his hair too short because he knows how much Sulu likes running his fingers through the Russian's locks after a stressful day

**#145: Quiet**

It always seems too quiet when Sulu has to sleep by himself because he's gotten used to falling asleep next to Chekov and listening to the Russian breathing and occasionally muttering Sulu's name in his sleep.

**#146: Command**

Sulu never thought he'd leave the Enterprise, but almost fifteen years later, he finds it's time to move on and accepts command of the Excelsior. It doesn't take much of a decision to choose Pavel as his first officer, and the Russian barely pauses before saying yes.

**#147: Safe**

The sound of fighting has just finished, the sound of phaser fire fading into nothing, but Chekov's first thought is to whether Sulu is safe

**#148: Pronounce**

Chekov may have been living aboard the Enterprise for over two years, but Sulu still smiles when he hears the young man pronounces his v's as w's.

**#149: Paternal**

Bones would have vehemently denied it if someone had said he had some paternal feelings for the Russian whiz kid, but he can't help grinning proudly when Chekov asks the doctor to give him away at the wedding.

**#150: Generations**

Kirk knows he's getting old when his newest helm-officer is Demora, fresh from the Academy and all grown up from the toddler who used to call him Uncle Jim. However he can't help thinking she's definitely Chekov and Sulu's child when he sees her talking animatedly at a hundred miles an hour to her helm partner, running her fingers through her hair with exasperation when the computer doesn't do what she told it to, and when the Enterprise doesn't leave dock immediately because she forgot to disengage the subsidiary connections to star base.

_Well, guys that's it. I was only originally going to write 25, and I'm kinda shocked I actually managed to write 150, but I have to stop somewhere. I'll still be writing up requests, and remember: if anyone has any, send them in, and I'll see what I can do. Thanks to everyone who took the time to review, I am very grateful and you all have a special place in my heart. _

_K xx_


End file.
